The present invention relates to a conveyor for wedge shaped packages, comprising a driven, endless conveyor belt, which is disposed to convey the packages in the recumbent state.
In almost all manufacturing processes, use is made of conveyors for conveying finished products or semi-manufactures to different workstations or to packing in group multi-packs. Also in the production of packaging containers of the type which is employed for liquid or pumpable foods, use is made of conveyors for conveying the finished package from the filling machine to different machines for distribution equipment, such as applicators or tray packers.
The packages for liquid or pumpable foods may be of the type which is manufactured from a laminate with a core of paper or paperboard, to which are laminated different layers of thermoplastics and possibly aluminium foil (Alifoil). One type of these packages has a wedge shaped appearance. From a continuous material web of packaging material, the web is reformed into a tube which is longitudinally joint sealed and filled with the intended contents. Thereafter, the tube is sealed transversely and is cut into individual packaging blanks. By forming and folding in flaps, there will be obtained a planar bottom and by allowing the top of the package to remain unformed, a wedge shaped package will be obtained.
These wedge shaped packages are normally advanced in the recumbent state on the conveyor, since they are somewhat unstable in the upright position. From the filling machine, the ready-formed packages move down on a conveyor and become recumbent on it with the bottom first in the direction of movement of the conveyor. At the different workstations or distribution machines which the packages must pass, it is occasionally necessary to arrange a queue, for the packages to arrive at the correct moment. If a queue is formed for recumbent wedge shaped packages, the packages will inevitably xe2x80x9cclimbxe2x80x9d on each other. and cause stoppage. In that case when the packages are provided with drinking straws, there is a risk that these are torn off from the packages
One object of the present invention is, in a conveyor which conveys recumbent wedge shaped packages, to arrange a queue formation without the packages xe2x80x9cclimbingxe2x80x9d on one another and causing stoppage or risking tearing off the drinking straw bags which are occasionally secured on the packages.
This and other objects have been attained according to the present invention in that the conveyor of the type described by way of introduction has been given the characterizing feature that the conveyor belt has a width which approximately corresponds to the width A of the package at its bottom and a driven belt which is provided on either side of the conveyor belt and is disposed approx. 5-20 mm above the conveyor belt and with a width B between the belts which is greater than the width A of the package bottom but which is less than the width C of the package at its top.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention have further been given the characterizing features as set forth in the appended subclaims.